1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus for regulating a mechanism for spreading or strewing salt or the like on roads, as a function of a salt content and temperature measurement of the liquid on the road, with a liquid receiver arranged on a vehicle and a salt content measuring device connected thereto, as well as a temperature measuring device.
2. Prior Art
Such an apparatus is known from German Pat. No. 2,648,906. This patent relates to an apparatus for determining the risk of ice forming on roads, which operates in conjunction with a receiver in the form of a wheel, which runs on the road and which takes up liquid, which is supplied to a salt content and temperature measuring device. As a function of the salt content and temperature of the road moisture, it is established what safety tolerance there still is between the existing temperature and the freezing point of the liquid based on the salt content.
German published application (DE-OS) No. 2,914,158 describes another such apparatus, which in this case operates with a contact-less temperature sensor and which can directly control a salt spreader, i.e. on dropping below the freezing point or a predetermined safety tolerance between the freezing point and the existing temperature, the spreader is automatically switched on.
European published application (EP-OS) No. 0,006,272 also discloses such an apparatus, in the form of a box or frame, which is placed on a road. A solvent is then introduced into this frame and subsequently the concentration is measured electrically. Such an apparatus cannot be used in normal highway monitoring operations and certainly not by a moving vehicle.